Making a Character
Roleplay is an exceedingly fun activity that involves creating a character and acting it out (in this case through text), to construct a storyline with other players and their characters. The goal and purpose is to develop your character and create links with others, have a lasting effect on the storyline, and 'live' the story through your character. Don't forget that Rping is working with others to build something fantastic, not against them to make your character shine the brightest. Making a Character Making a character can be one of the most fun bits of roleplaying. You have an almost infinite amount of options in deciding the intricacies of a character, their personality, their past, the way they interact with others, the magic they use. The most successful characters are complex characters, which combine both strengths and weaknesses. Available races: Due to the nature of this wiki, there are several available races you can play. Please do not make anything external to the options available on this list. It will be modified and added to as the RP grows, and we enrich the story all together. Sorcerers and Humans If you want to make a Sorcerer, you have several options. *New Sorcerer (start as a Human and be introduced to Magic through the RP) *Rogue sorcerer (a Sorcerer that left a Secret and is now looking for a new home) *A Sorcerer belonging to one of the Secrets (a full list of all available Secrets can be found on the main page), or one of the Elites (a special type of Sorcerer unique to one of the Secrets). *Simply a Human possessing no magical talent. Others If you wish to play an evil, corrupt Other, you may choose one from the list of sentient creatures. Please take into account the strengths and weaknesses provided in the explanation page. Others * *: Freed Other (any of the above, but having betrayed the darkness and become "good guys". Welcome to the club!) Elementals Playing any Elemental is acceptable. Elementals have the power of their element or elements, depending on whether they are a pure Elemental or a secondary Elemental. All Elementals also possess a human(oid) form which depends on the species. Please check the indiviual page for more information. Elementals *Hybrid: Any Elemental-Human child is possible. The Hybrid will not be able to take a full Elemental form but will have some of the powers and appearance of the Elemental parent. Some of these are specialized and known as Cambions: Succubae, Nephilim, Elves or Changelings. Other Hybrid beings include Satyrs and Nymphs. Occultists During and after the Blood Moon week, it is possible to make a character that relies on Occultism. They are capable of casting the contents of the Spells and Rituals page depending on the school of occultism that they choose. Occultists cannot be elementals or others and cannot possess the training of a sorcerer. KOSMOS It is possible to play a character based on or relevant to the KOSMOS organization. In this case, three options are availaible. Slicers and Technomancers must be Human, PROJECTS can be based on any Elemental or Other. *Technomancers *Slicers *PROJECTS Character Sheet Once you have chosen a character, please fill out the "form" below and post it on your userpage for this wikia. This allows access to the information for other players! Making several characters is also fine, as long as you clearly show which one you're playing and have a sheet for each on your userpage. There is no rule or regulation imposed on the amount of text in a character sheet, but the rule of thumb is: the more, the better! Here is the list of played characters. (Note: Creativity is rewarded! The sheet doesn't necessarily have to fit the format below as long as it contains all of the information requested) : Name: : Race: : Affiliation: '(Whether they belong to a Secret or the Others or simply themselves) : '''Powers: '(If Sorcerer, two elements and the secondary combination of both, if Other or Elemental, specified in the wikia page.) : '''Physical description: : Personality: : Past: Example Sheet '''Name: '''Draeven Emberheart '''Race: '''Human : '''Affiliation: '''Member of the Court of Versailles Secret (Lorekeeper) : '''Physical description: '''A young man with half-length red hair, faintly curly, and heterochromia. His eyes are therefore mismatched, the right is sky blue and the left a vibrant, emerald green. His build is rather skinny and lithe, his physicality calm and his expression often thoughtful. He's obviously more of a bookworm than a fighter. : '''Personality: '''Draeven was once extroverted and mischievous, but the destruction of his Secret and the loss of his friends and lover has made him reserved and melancholic. He works relentlessly to reform a new group of sorcerers, in an attempt to protect the Nexus. Despite this he still has his moments of charismatic sarcasm, but they seem fewer and further apart. Draeven is always unfailingly polite and calm, although he sometimes uses condescension. : '''Past: '''Draeven was born in the late Victorian era, raised in an aristocratic household. When he reached adulthood he joined the forst generation of sorcerers to protect the Secret, and he was the first Lorekeeper. He grew close to the Rhymer of the Triad, Ayden, and their friendship had only just turned into a budding romance when the Alchemist betrayed them and let the Others slip into the Hall. Unprotected, Ayden absorbed the entire Nexus to repel the attack, dying in the process. The remnants of the Secret were entirely decimated along with hundreds of Others. : The only survivor of the catastrophe, Draeven is frantically trying to found a new Secret in an attempt to protect the remnants of the Nexus. He burns with cold fury towards Nathaniel and would tear him to pieces at the slightest opportunity. Category:Beginners Guide